The Void
by SkyeFayeLove
Summary: After Percy is replaced by his egoistic younger brother, he leaves. Never to be seen again. Out in the world Chaos found him and offered him a new life. Years later he becomes Void: the Commander and Heir to Chaos. Yet in his heart there is an empty void. When he goes back to camp, will somebody fill the void? Rated T. Read and Review. I hope you Enjoy! Pairings: Percabeth and etc.
1. Where it all Started

**The Void**

**Chapter 1: Where it all Started.**

Authors Note: Hey guys! Little old me is back. So I deleted This Love is Real. Wait! Don't kill me yet! I have a very good reason why. You see, I decided that the story was way too rushed and it wasn't very good. I found a new inspiration: chaos stories! So this one is my version. I read millions and millions of these, but I haven't found the right one. There will be Percabeth. So... What's a better way to read story that's made for you when it's made by you! Enough with chit chat let's get onto the summary than the story!

Summary: After Percy is replaced by his egoistic younger brother, he leaves. Never to be seen again. Years later he becomes Void: the Commander and Heir to Chaos. Yet in his heart there is an empty void. When he goes back to camp, will somebody fill the void?

Rating: T

Angelica Lilac  
  
Prologue

Percy POV

My heart was thumping as I threw another item at the wall. I heard a satisfying crash. No matter how much I wanted to deny it, deep down I knew I wanted to break down and cry. My throat was scratchy and tears pooled my eyes. I just couldn't take the pain. With tears in my eyes I grabbed a duffel bag and filled it with clothes and necessities.

I was no longer wanted here. My friends were gone and now she was gone too. To think I went through all that for nothing! Being the person I am, I made one last letter to everyone. No matter how much they hated me, I knew deep down I would never hate them. As I crossed the barrier, I looked back one last time. My home, my friends, my love were all here in front of me.

I just got this feeling in my gut telling me to leave. Maybe this was supposed to happen. Maybe this was fate. After all the fates were cruel and with my type of luck anything could happen. So I left my home. 'My old home' I reminded myself. I went to the first place I thought of.

The cemetery.

You may think it's weird for a son of Poseidon to go to the cemetery. You may expect this from a son of Hades in my situation. Sooner or later you'll find out exactly why I want to go there. Being the seaweed brain I am...

As soon as I thought that I started to tear up. Immediately I changed my thoughts. Being the person I am, I forgot to bring money and had to walk 1.5 miles to the cemetery.

Pretty stupid, huh?

When I arrived at the gates, sweat was dripping off of my head.

'Now that was a long walk.'

I walked down the pavement and right next to a big oak tree lay two very special graves that belonged to: Sally and Paul Blofis.

*Flashback*

During my quest I wanted to stop by my moms house they bought with a house warming present. I stopped by a floral shop called Roses are Red and Violets are blue.

I got my moms favorite flowers and paid the lady.

"Thank You!" I said eagerly.

I couldn't wait to see my mom again. She started a garden and it was beautiful. She had so many flowers and in the center of it all was the moon lace Calypso gave to me.

When I stopped at there streets I smelled smoke but ignored it. Probably just a barbecue. I looked down the street and saw flames dancing in the sky. I ran to the location and my eyes widened.

My mom's house.

I ran into it and frantically looked for my mom. I knew what had happened but denied the fact. I came back out for even the son of Poseidon can't stand that much heat. The garden had burned flowers and the fire was rapidly spreading. Determined I ran through the garden and grabbed the moon lace pot and ran. Tears ran down my eyes and I broke down crying when the fire fighters came.

"MOM!" I screamed my voice cracking.

"No..."

*Flashback End*

Tears ran down my eyes at the memory. I felt my knees buckle and I sat down under the oak tree. Memories replayed in my dreams.

*Flashback*

"Percy how could you!" Nico said with a stony face. He held up a picture of Bianca and the Hades action figure.

"Nico I didn't..."

...

"Prissy!" Clarisse yelled.

She came up to me with a broken spear. Her eyes were full of hatred.

...

I took my daily walk and walked past the Demeter cabin to find an angry Katie. Behind her was her garden, but it was ruined.

"Percy! What did you do?" Katie said with tears streaming down her face.

...

Travis and Conner pelted water balloons at me.

"How dare you!" they yelled.

My brows crunched up, wondering what I did.

Then I looked behind them, seeing a broken canon. Their prized canon.

...

When I was canoeing by the lake the hunters, led by. A very angry Thalia stomped up to me. They were muttering curses about boys and there idiocy.

I was pretty surprised at the words they used.

Thinking I tried to make a conclusion of why they were angry. Unintentionally I set my eyes on the Artemis Cabin. It was painted all pink.

Yikes!

Wait... Did they think it was me?

...

I was ready to start eating when a flash of light surrounded the room. It was my dad: Poseidon.

What was he doing here?

Everyone bowed except for Brandon of course. That dude was so cocky; he wouldn't even bow to a God. I rolled my eyes at him.

"I would like to invite Brandon to my underwater palace for dinner with my family." Poseidon said with a smile.

I was crushed when he said that. Did my own father forget me?

…

Listening to my CD's I heard a knock on the door. A big goofy grin was plastered onto my face when I saw Annabeth. It immediately changed into a frown when I saw her heartbroken expression.

She lifted up a picture of Rachel kissing me last summer before the quest with Beckendorf. How did she get that?

Oh no!

Did she think I cheated on her? That picture was taken before we were dating.

*Flashback End*

I woke up with a start. After that horrid day I found Annabeth with Brandon studying. They were laughing and having the time of there lives. After that scene, I packed my bag and left. I knew that it wasn't her fault. She didn't cheat, technically I didn't either. I still love her.

A huge flash of dark light enfolded the figure in front of me. I didn't feel startled. Instead I felt actually safe.

"Hello Percy, I am Chaos" The man/woman said. His voice was neither.

I immediately bowed. Chaos chuckled as if laughing at my antics.

"Would you like to join my army?"

I thought for a bit. I didn't have any family left so I nodded. The campers won't miss me. A huge portal formed. I could see the planets and stars.

I looked back at my old home and stepped into the portal.

**A/N Poor Percy! Thanks for reading and I would really appreciate a review! The button in down there!**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**Vc**


	2. A New Home and A New Life

**The Void Chapter 2: A New Home and A New Life **

**Hey guys! I'm sorry for the long wait. It's just that the homework overload is kinda overwhelming. Also, I have been taking a writers workshop and I keep on changing my writing styles! So ill make it up to you by uploading another chapter either later in the day or tomorrow.**

**I just want to say: thank you so much. I hope I answered everybody's review with a pm! Thanks for all the support. I have made update days: Saturday or Sunday. So you will have a new chapter every week! I wish I could provide more but middle school is really tiring and makes me super busy! Don't worry though if I have days off I will update on them too! So I held you long enough, let's get on the story!**

**Angelica Lilac**

**PS: Each chapter will always be dedicated to someone. This chapter is dedicated to my awesome reader, PandaPillowPet!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO... Now leave me alone! (No wonder my mom thinks I need to have anger management class! XD I guess I'm freaking awesome like that!)**

* * *

***Last time on The Void***

I woke up with a start. After that horrid day I found Annabeth with Brandon studying. They were laughing and having the time of there lives together, it was utterly disgusting. After that scene, I packed my bag and left. I knew that it wasn't her fault. She didn't cheat, technically I didn't either. I still love her.

A huge flash of dark light enfolded the figure in front of me. I didn't feel startled. Instead I felt actually safe.

"Hello Percy, I am Chaos" The man/woman said. His voice was neither.

I immediately bowed. Chaos chuckled as if laughing at my antics.

"Would you like to join my army?"

I thought for a bit. I didn't have any family left so I nodded. The campers won't miss me. A huge portal formed. I could see the planets and stars.

I looked back at my old home and stepped into the portal.

* * *

**Annabeth POV  
**  
Tears blinded my vision. How could I of been so stupid. Percy the man I love is no longer here.

Ugh!

More sobs shook through my body. Why did I ever believe in Brandon's lies, better yet why did I ever go near that egoistic maniac? I remember the vivid horror of finding Percy's room empty with a single note.

* * *

***Flashback***

_**I was taking a very peaceful walk in the woods thinking about Percy. Why did he cheat on me with Rachel? Was the oracle really that better than me? I just hope Percy was happy.**_

_**I sighed in exhaustion. The tears wore me out and having to teach Brandon just made it worse. When I was with Brandon I tried to find a little spark of Percy but there was none. Thanks Gods that children of Athena are great actors because I didn't want to hurt his feelings. So I just sat there smiling and nodding pretending to care while he boasted. Sometimes I laughed with him not out of admiration but laughing of his stupidity.**_

_**Like, seriously, what's so good about defeating a hellhound and hydra?**_

_**Percy did so much more than slay a measly little hydra. He saved the world and most importantly he stole my heart. I'll admit right here and now. I am still in love with Percy. Yes, he may love Rachel but I can help but still love his wind blown hair or his mesmerizing sea-green eyes...**_

_**Dammit Annabeth!**_

_**You're a daughter of Athena, for the Gods sakes, not Aphrodite!**_

_**"ANNABETH CHASE!" an extremely loud voice yelled. I immediately reached for my monster proof phone. You can't believe the technology we have these days.**_

_**The only problem was... It was missing. Great I can't call someone to help me out alone in the woods with potential danger lurking right in front of me.**_

_**Before I even had another thought a very angry oracle came up to me. She held a very familiar phone in her hands. On was a very, very familiar picture.**_

_**"What is this!" she hissed at me.**_

_**Okay this scene is absolutely unbelievable. I should be the one angry not her.**_

_**"Well that's you cheating with my boyfriend" her eyes widened. I smugly smiled.**_

_**"This was taken before Beckendorf and Percy went on the mission. Before you two even dated!" she said with a much softer tone.**_

_**The words sank in like the titanic. Oh My Gods...**_

_**I need to find Percy!**_

***Flashback End***

* * *

I broke down in sobs again. Damn you freaking hormones! I just can't grasp the fact that Percy was gone. It's my entire fault!

* * *

**Percy POV  
**  
The minute I stepped foot on the ground I stumbled. Smooth Percy...

I was to busy with my debate in my head that I hadn't paid attention to where I was at.

"Hem" Chaos coughed.

My face felt hot and I straightened myself. I took a little preview of my surroundings. I was in awe. The buildings were built low and mighty. It was a modest looking city except for the millions of diamonds decorating the buildings. Except that the diamonds weren't over done, like they usually are when they are in the quantity… Oh my gods! I just used another word way out of my vocabulary! Annabeth would be so proud…

Sighing, I shook my head clear of those thoughts of my old life.

Chaos looked at me and he gave me a reassuring smile. He must've known I was a bit uneasy about my new life. I followed him to a great big castle, well more like a great big mansion since it wasn't high. Man, I really hate ADHD.

The people looked at me uneasily and kept their hands on their weapons as if I was going to attack them. Oh please, why would attack a city with thousands of people and under Chaos' own eye. No one is that arrogant or stupid. Well... maybe Brandon can rival that statement. 'No Percy!' I mentally scolded myself. He is part of your old life now.

Chaos and I walked through the streets together and people bowed to us in respect, well people bowed to Chaos with respect. All I received was a few cold glares and hard steely looks. Why does this place remind me of Camp Jupiter so much?

Ugh!

There is one thing I need to learn when I'm here. I need to learn how to forget my old life. Boy, this is going to be one Hades of a task! I did again, didn't I?

* * *

**Brandon POV**

My plan for fame is working. Maybe I won't have to join the titans for some of my well deserved glory after all.

To believe that all I had to do was to go to Hecate's potion store and steal a few potions. I'm better than Hermes and his kids combined. Why does everyone think my brother is so great? I mean I defeated a freaking hydra and hellhound. What did he do?

I actually think that Percy used a love potion to get the hot chick Annabeth. Oh please, him having all those friends I bet he paid for their friendship. I just had to do a few things to put those poor campers out of their misery with being friends with Percy. What's so great about him?

Paying a merman to put some favoritism potion in my father's favorite drink? Piece of cake.

I deserved all the glory and fame, the woman in my dream said so! He said that I was the greatest hero in the world! Why do I still feel used?

* * *

**A/N and there you go my lovely readers. I hope you enjoyed the chapter. This is a bit of a filler chapter to explain the plot a little better. PLEASE VOTE ON MY POLL I NEED YOUR OPINION IF YOU WANT THALICO IN THE STORY THAN VOTE! So thank you again for all the kind reviews and I hopefully will get another chapter up soon! A nice review really makes my day! Do you think we can add five more reviews? Well I do! **

**l **

**l **

**l **

**l **

**l **

**l **

**l **

**l**

**V**


	3. The Last Word and Bye Bye

**The Void Chapter 3: The Last Word and Bye Bye **

**Hey guys! Its Xx-SkyeFayeLove-xX here… yes if you're wondering I changed my name. Angelica Lilac was used by someone and it felt unoriginal. Finally, after hours of contemplating in my room I got out of my writers block. I will try to update a little faster. Hurricane Sandy has taken its toll on my family. I had a lot of catching up to do in school. On the poll Thalico won so I will put a little bit in this chapter. If you feel uncomfortable with this, PM me. I really want to make my reviewers and readers happy. Thank you so much for all the reviews! We got well over 5 and that just makes my heart want to burst! **

**SkyeFayeLove**

**Shout Out of The Chapter: HadesGirl818 Super Smiley :DDDD**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or Mariah Carey's Music. **

**PS: If you want a shout out review and put in the word shout out and I will put you on the waiting list! **

**Annabeth POV**

The news sank into camp. Many people noticed the missing aura and grew depressed. I was definitely included in that list. For weeks we searched for Percy. The liking for Brandon deceased to exist. After a few weeks of searching we began to lost hope. I mean who can hide from the Gods?

Today I was dressed in black with a sea green shawl over the dress. Everyone wore, additional to black, something that was sea green in honor of the hero. Contemplating I looked up and gasped. All the Gods were here even the minor ones. I wasn't too surprised though; Percy was an amazing person and is loved by everyone. The shroud came out and tears blurred my vision. Beautiful coral woven into a circle and engraved in gold were all of Percy's traits. It was time for the reflection.

**Thalia POV**

How could I be so stupid? I let one little prank let go of out friendship. Water pooled beneath my eyes and my vision grew fuzzy once more. Shifting restlessly on my seat next to Nico I thought of all the times Percy and I had together.

Smiling, I thought of the time he carried me to the infirmary while everyone was still in shock.

Almost chuckling, I thought of the time we fought when Annabeth went missing.

Horrified, I thought of the time when I walked into Percy and Annabeth kissing.

All these memories and the years of friendship built up all gone. Why did Brandon have to come into our lives? The tears finally trickled through and I hid my head into Nico's shoulder. **(A/N Since Thalico is won the poll… Please tell me.) **

He wrapped his smooth arms around me and I instantly felt at home. Sighing, I snuggled into him more. Apparently, Nico didn't expect me to do that so he somewhat turned rigid. I looked up and smiled at him which he kindly returned. It was definitely one of those rare moments when Nico actually looks happy and content.

If I was feeling this upset I wonder how Annabeth is feeling. You could tell by the looks Percy and her exchange that they truly are in love.

Annabeth went up to the podium and cleared her throat. All the guys that were single looked at her… I can't believe them! Right after her heart break they still want to chase after her. Annabeth's clear but quivering voice interrupted my thoughts.

"Last night I found a note in Percy's cabin, Chiron can you please read it this is just too much for me," Annabeth said with tears pooling in her eyes.

Chiron sent her a weak smile before taking the note out of her grasp.

_**Dear Campers, **_

_**Enclosed in this letter is my final good-bye. Each paragraph is dedicated to my each one of you, therefore will be very long. Just remember, don't beat yourself up over me. I don't hold this against any of you. Although, I still feel a twinge of betrayal I know none of this is your fault. **_

_**Clarisse: I know we may have had a frenemy relationship; I'm still honored to know you. No matter how hard I try I will never forget you and your devilish smirk. You deserve to be with Chris and find your happiness. I know you may not believe me, but I did not break your spear. If it makes you feel better, I went to Mt. Pompeii and got a spear and dipped it into the volcano. You can find it with your dad. I'll always be your Prissy. **_

_**Travis and Conner: Without you, I doubt my life would have that much laughter. Continue to make people smile and spread your joy to others around you. I'll miss your pranks and jokes. You made your dad proud by being the father of the best jokesters in the world. I don't know who broke your cannon but hopefully you will believe that it was me. Even if you don't, I still hold nothing against you. You spoke out of rage not wit, which I completely understand. After I leave make sure everyone gets enough laughter and smiles for a lifetime. **_

_**Chiron: You are like a second father to me. I doubt Athena could have enough wisdom as you do. You loved me like a son, which I appreciate immensely. I hope you will continue to teach the demigods. They need someone like you in there lives. Move forth from all the sadness and continue towards happiness. **_

_**Rachel: You are an amazing and incredibly brave girl. I mean, who would throw a hair brush at a monster? Hopefully, you told Annabeth the truth about our relationship. We had none. Continue to go forth on your amazing journey as an oracle. Try not to give dangerous quest, alright? I have a little gift for you. I know you and Will have been making goo-goo eyes at each other. So I spoke with Apollo and he lifted your eternal maidenhood much to Artemis's distaste. Enjoy your wonderful life! **_

_**Nico: My advice to you is: don't be so emo. You have people that love you, including me. Never think you are alone. I talked to Hades; he will give you a little machine that will allow you to communicate with Bianca. I didn't give you that picture and action figure. Hopefully, you will believe my pleas. I'm so sorry. I should've taken better care of her. I don't blame you for holding a grudge at me. Please just don't put it out on anyone else. I love you little cuz. **_

_**Thalia: Oh man! What else can I say? Your one hell of a girl, Thals! Strong and independent, I'm proud to call you my cousin. Control your temper though; we don't need any Say sorry to the Hunters for me. Even though I didn't do that to your cabin, I'll say sorry on behalf of the person who did. Trust me; I did not touch your weapons. What fool would want a death wish? Kick some ass for me Thalia! **_

_**Grover: You've been with me since the beginning. I'm so happy to have a friend like you. Don't beat yourself up. You're the best satyr in the world and you know it! Hopefully, you and Juniper will be together forever. I'm sorry I couldn't be at your wedding. I'll miss you G-Man! **_

_**Gods and Goddesses: I fell obligated to say a final good-bye. Even though you've never been as nice to me as I wanted I knew it was your job not to get too attached to mortals. Dad, I don't blame you for anything. Continue to love and hopefully, I will have some little siblings. You weren't yourself that day and I completely understand. I still love you the way you are. Please pay your kids attention. We need parents in our lives to guide and love us. **_

_**Brandon: Even though you're an arrogant prick, I still believe all you wanted was a little glory and fame. I don't blame you. Please change your ways and be the man I see you have the potential to be. Don't fall prey to being used. Enjoy your life bro! **_

_**Annabeth: I love you with all my heart and soul. I don't blame you for thinking your assumption. You never did anything wrong. You just miscalculated the details. I love you the way you are. Don't change or be drowned in remorse. Be the smart ass that I've known my whole life. You are an amazing girl that any guy would die for, including me. I still love you now and forever. Make your mom proud and make one hell of an Olympus. Pass your wisdom to the world around you. You can and you will build something permanent like the Pantheon. I love you wise girl! **_

_**So here it is, my final bye. Move on and don't forget I love you guys with all me heart. My last request is that you play Bye, Bye by Mariah Carey. Take those words to heart. I love you guys! Don't forget me. **_

_** Forever Yours, **_

_** Percy Jackson **_

The sobs were excruciating. That kelp head even made Nico and I cry! I'll miss for the rest of my life. As granted, when we played Bye, Bye while burning his wreath.

Bye Kelp Head, I'm proud to be your cousin.

**A/N So there it is! Don't forget to review and tell me what you think. Sorry for the long wait. Can we get 15 reviews? Thanks for being my wonderful readers! **


	4. IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

Hey Guys! I'm so sorry for the inconvenience, I haven't been updating for a while! **IMPORTANT: I decided to put this story on hold. **Please don't kill me yet! It's not fair to you wonderful reader's to wait this long for a chapter. My schedule has been hectic and I just can't find the time to even read let alone write. Also, many of my readers want a sequel to my other story He's Mine. So I decided to heed to their wishes. I'm really sorry to say this. I will continue one day, but not until the sequel is done. I just cannot seem to stick to a story. I hope you all understand. I will continue, that's one promise I can make.


	5. Chapter 5

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

I am sorry for the inconvience but my account got a very bad bug on it transferred from my old computer. Unless I want this bug to spread further I have to make a new account. If your interested please feel free to contact me by PM. I'm so sorry! FanFiction does not want this bug to go on there website so I can no longer use this account. Thank you all so much for being my amazing readers!


End file.
